Roy (Fire Emblem)
|-|Binding Blade= |-|Fire Emblem Heroes= |-|Awakening= Summary Roy, is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and the son of Eliwood, the main character of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword. The heir to the House of Pherae, he is called to enter battle on behalf of the Lycian Alliance and his ill father after Bern had conquered the neighboring nations of Sacae and Ilia. However, the conflict escalates heavily as his campaign continues, going from liberating his nation's allies to protecting all of Elibe from the threat of renewed war between humans and dragons. Powers and Stats Rank: At least High 6-A | At least High 6-A Name: Roy Pherae Nicknames: Young Lion Origin: '''Fire Emblem '''Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Prince of Pherae, Human (He is considered Half-Ice Dragon in the manga through Ninian, an Ice Manakete, but his canon mother is currently unknown) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Sealing and Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (Low) with the Sword of Seals Attack Potency: Large Building level (Is able to fight on par with people, who fought Hector and other characters from FE7) | Continent level with the Sword of Seals (The Sword of Seals is superior to all other holy weapons of Elibe, which were partially responsible for the Ending Winter) Attack Speed: Massively Faster than Light (149,896,229,000 m/s) (The Sword of Seals is Comparable to Aureola by lore, making it at least comparable in speed.) Combat Speed: Massively Faster than Light (149,896,229,000 m/s) (Is comparable to Eliwood, Lyndis and Hector, who fought opponents that could potentially dodge this attack.) Travel Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class YJ Durability: At least Multi-Continent Level (Fought the Dragon Lords, who defeated Hector and could force Holy Dragons into hiding) | At least Multi Continent level (Can take hits from Ideen and Zephiel) Stamina: Very High (Can fight large groups of enemies without tiring. Strong willed.) Range: Extended melee range normally with a sword, potentially At least Multi Continetal with the Sword of Seals Standard Equipment: The Sword of Seals, a blade even more powerful than the Legendary Weapons of Elibe. It is especially effective against dragons, boosts his defenses, and can be used to rapidly heal Roy's wounds. Intelligence: Despite being relatively inexperienced in the arts of war the start of the story, Roy proves himself to be a brilliant tactician and a skilled swordsman on the battlefield, leading his forces to victory over the numerically superior and better equipped Bern on all fronts and trouncing numerous manaketes along the way. Although he is idealistic to the point of wanting to avoid bloodshed if at all possible and keeping innocents out of harms way, he is nevertheless cunning in his own right, tricking a traitor to the Lycian Alliance into revealing himself and seeing through Elphin's guise as a bard. His skills as a swordsman grow over the course of journey, later facing King Zephiel, the mighty King of Bern, on even terms and being judged worthy of wielding the Sword of Seals, the mightiest weapon in Elibe. Weaknesses: Roy is naive at times and prefers to avoid bloodshed, but will resort to lethal force if absolutely necessary. Feats: Defeated King Zephiel and Dark Dragon Idenn, The Sword of Seals is the most elemental cause of the Ending Winter. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Counter: Roy positions his blade defensively to nullify an incoming attack before countering with a swing of his own. * Flare Blade: Roy charges the Sword of Seals with energy before bringing it down, generating a massive explosion that deals heavy damage to those caught in the line of fire. However, since Roy is at the epicenter of this explosion, he takes a small amount of damage as well. * Armsthrift: Based on the wielders luck, Armsthrift may prevent a weapon from wearing away. * Patience: Roy's chances of evading an attack increase when he allows his opponent to make the first move. * Sol: When activated, Roy heals himself based on the amount of damage his next strike deals. * Axebreaker: Roy's extensive experience with axe-wielding opponents allows him to easily read their movements, greatly increasing his chances of dodging and parrying his blows as well as landing his own attacks. * Aegis: When activated, Roy halves the effects of any incoming arrow, magic, or dragon breath attacks. * Seal Defense: After an attack, Roy will badly damage the opponent´s armor, letting him pierce thru his durability in his next attack. * Traingle Adept: While having an advantage in the weapon triangle, Roy deals more damage than usual, but the opposite is true if he has a disadvantage. * Shove: Roy pushes an ally out of a danger zone. * Dual Strike+: When fighting alongside an ally, Roy is more likely to land devastating blows. Key: Base Roy | Master Lord Roy (With the Sword of Seals) Note: Skills are taken from Fire Emblem Awakening as a spotpass unit. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters